HF 044 Undercity dragon-time
Anyway, I am now ready to begin. Previously... You guys learned Jarqin was controlling dragons and involved in the murder. Rune and Hank successfully chased him into the Undercity, where Hank made him drop his staff of power. Now, all of you are with Vaighul and her baby brother in the Undercity, except for Hank who left. 7:08:34 PM Josh: So, you guys are in the Undercity with a large dragon and a small dragon. 7:09:33 PM Josh: Vaighul finds an area by the acid bath to set up a sort of bed for herself. 7:10:03 PM Josh: ...I am done recapping. 7:10:10 PM Rune: ... what kinds of presents do you think he'd like? ... how old do you think he is? 7:11:08 PM Josh: Vaighul looks him over. "Not very old. 7 or 8 years your time. Maybe 9." 7:11:48 PM Quill: Hmm. 7:11:50 PM Quill: ((We 7:12:02 PM Quill: ((We're alone down here, right?)) 7:12:16 PM Josh: ((Just the three of you and the dragons)) 7:13:22 PM Rune: Still very young, then. 7:13:41 PM Josh: Vaighul: "Yes. Just past the age of infancy." 7:14:06 PM Quill: I think that Captain Shinyteeth McWitch-Hunter is in on this. 7:14:15 PM Rune: So... toys, then, and alphabet books? 7:14:15 PM Quill: Not on this. 7:14:21 PM *** Quill indicates the black dragons. *** 7:14:46 PM Josh: Vaighul: "Captain what-now?" 7:14:48 PM Rune: What? 7:14:59 PM Rune: Whitestone? 7:15:14 PM *** Quill nods. *** 7:15:40 PM Quill: He was a bit too on the ball in catching Jarqin. And he wanted that staff a bit too much. 7:16:34 PM Josh: Vaighul looks at the staff in Rune's belt. 7:17:09 PM Rune: Magic items are usually their jurisdiction, to be fair. 7:17:32 PM Rune: ... maybe we could ask Jarqin. 7:18:14 PM Josh: Vaighul loses interest and curls up in a corner. 7:18:26 PM Josh: The small black dragon stays around. 7:20:17 PM *** Rune will scratch him if allowed! *** 7:20:20 PM Quill: We would need a cleric, and to get access to the body. 7:20:33 PM Josh: He rubs against you as you do it. 7:20:43 PM Rune: Yes. We can ask. 7:21:29 PM *** Rune doesn't object, although she probably has a hard time keeping her footing. *** 7:21:42 PM Josh: He is forceful. 7:21:51 PM Rune: Eesh, careful. 7:22:40 PM Quill: Hank, think you can get us access to the body? 7:22:54 PM *** Rune snrks a bit, though. *** 7:23:03 PM Josh: Hank is gone. 7:23:12 PM Josh: He left a while ago. 7:23:51 PM Rune: Oh, he's gone. 7:23:55 PM *** Quill talks into the badge. *** 7:24:18 PM Quill: ((Wait, so who's there?)) 7:24:30 PM Quill: William, where are you at right now? 7:24:36 PM Josh: ((You, Creed, Rune, and the Dragons)) 7:25:49 PM Rune: I should get you a ball, we could play catch. 7:26:21 PM Josh: Dragon: "Garmth" 7:26:21 PM Rune: ... though I wouldn't be very good at it. 7:26:40 PM Quill: What's the status on Jarquin's body? Think we'll be able to ask it questions? 7:26:40 PM Rune: Garmth? 7:26:46 PM Rune: What does that mean? 7:27:00 PM Josh: "Garmth rechan" 7:27:23 PM Rune: Vaighul? What does that mean? 7:27:34 PM Josh: Vaighul raises her head. "What?" 7:28:52 PM Rune: Garmth rechan? 7:29:10 PM Josh: Vaighul: "...ball throw?" 7:29:31 PM Rune: He does speak some languages! 7:29:40 PM *** Rune hugs the dragon! *** 7:30:10 PM Josh: The dragon rubs against your face. 7:30:40 PM Creed: ((I'll be back, I have a windows technician getting windows 10 activated)) 7:30:54 PM Josh: ((Ok)) 7:30:58 PM Rune: You are just the sweetest! 7:31:04 PM Josh: ((Thanks for the head's up)) 7:32:15 PM *** Rune points to herself. "Rune." *** 7:32:58 PM Josh: Dragon barks. 7:33:39 PM Rune: Is that your name? I... really need to learn Draconic. 7:34:05 PM Josh: Dragon: "Ominak?" 7:34:38 PM Rune: ((Would comprehend languages help me here?)) 7:34:45 PM Josh: ((It could)) 7:35:03 PM Josh: ((Do you cast it?)) 7:35:16 PM *** Rune casts it on herself and Quill. *** 7:35:54 PM Josh: Dragon: "Name?" 7:36:18 PM *** Quill finishes up his conversation and puts his badge away. *** 7:36:24 PM Rune: Yes! Name. Goodness, you understand Common perfectly well. 7:36:33 PM Josh: Dragon: "COMMON!" 7:37:07 PM Rune: Yes! 7:37:25 PM Josh: The dragon begins running around. "Common common common common!" 7:38:22 PM Josh: The dragon stops and looks at you. 7:38:27 PM Rune: Goodness he has a lot of energy! 7:38:27 PM Josh: Dragon: "Roo?" 7:38:51 PM Josh: Dragon points at Rune. "Roo." 7:38:58 PM Josh: Dragon points at himself. "Name." 7:39:12 PM Josh: Dragon: "NAME!" 7:39:29 PM Quill: Well. He seems to know the words, at least. 7:40:26 PM Josh: Waldo: "Better than that weird chick who speaks some strange monster language." 7:40:30 PM Rune: Yes. I'm Rune. 7:40:45 PM *** Rune points to Quill and says his name! *** 7:41:06 PM Rune: What weird chick? 7:41:19 PM Josh: Waldo: "The one with the horns and the braids." 7:42:03 PM Josh: Waldo: "Hangs out with the angry bald chick." 7:42:15 PM Rune: She's not weird, she's an erinyes. 7:42:26 PM Josh: Waldo: "She tried to steal me from your room last night to wear me as a hair pin." 7:42:35 PM Rune: Did it work? 7:42:59 PM Josh: Waldo: "Well, I thought it would. Then I said 'Hi' and she freaked out." 7:43:35 PM Rune: Fairly understandable, most sticks don't talk. 7:44:22 PM Josh: Dragon: "Stick!" 7:44:56 PM *** Quill points at himself. "Quill." *** 7:44:56 PM Rune: This stick is a person. Waldo. 7:45:43 PM Josh: Dragon: "Quiche! Wa-wa!" 7:46:31 PM Rune: Wallllldo. 7:47:02 PM *** Rune points to each. "Rune. Quill. Waldo." *** 7:47:04 PM Josh: Dragon: "WA-RUUUUUDO!" 7:47:15 PM *** Rune then points to the dragon! *** 7:47:26 PM Quill: Maybe he has trouble with 'L's. 7:48:12 PM Rune: ((We got a Japanese speaking dragon? Or some other language in which l and r are not distinguished....)) 7:49:03 PM Josh: ((Honestly, that was just an anime reference. But there aren't a whole lot of L's in draconic.)) 7:49:30 PM Quill: Maybe it has to do with the shape of their mouths? 7:49:36 PM Rune: Maybe? 7:49:56 PM *** Rune does it again. Rune! Quill! Waldo! *** 7:50:09 PM *** Rune then points to the dragon. *** 7:50:42 PM Josh: Dragon points at himself. "Name." 7:51:17 PM Rune: Your name is Name? 7:51:57 PM Josh: Dragon: "Name." 7:52:05 PM Josh: Vaighul looks up. 7:52:08 PM Quill: Well, I think he's decided it is. 7:52:20 PM Quill: ((What does that come out to in Draconic?)) 7:52:35 PM Rune: Maybe it means something in Draconic. 7:52:36 PM Quill: I mean, he's an infant, so. He'll probably pick out another when he gets older. 7:52:38 PM Josh: ((Ominak)) 7:53:02 PM Josh: Vaighul: "I am not sure he fully understands what you mean by name." 7:53:20 PM Josh: Vaighul: "He just saw you point at him and say "name" earlier." 7:53:37 PM Rune: Oh, that makes sense. 7:53:56 PM Quill: What do you think we should call him, then? 7:54:02 PM Quill: You're his kin. 7:54:16 PM Josh: Vaighul ponders for a moment. 7:54:36 PM Josh: Vaighul: "Um...hmmm...never really had to do this before." 7:54:55 PM Quill: Just something we can call him until he's old enough to decide for himself. 7:55:27 PM Rune: He's beautiful. What's beautiful in draconic? 7:56:10 PM Josh: Vaighul: "Vorel." 7:56:19 PM Josh: Vaighul: "That's a nice name." 7:56:47 PM *** Quill points at the dragon. "Vorel." *** 7:57:01 PM Josh: Dragon: "Vorel!" 7:57:08 PM *** Rune does too. "Vorel." *** 7:58:05 PM *** Rune hugs him. *** 7:58:20 PM Josh: Dragon: "Vorel." 7:58:40 PM Rune: You are beautiful. 7:59:01 PM Josh: Dragon: "Pretty!" 7:59:14 PM Josh: Vaighul: "...how long do you two-leggers sleep?" 7:59:25 PM Quill: I don't sleep. 7:59:25 PM Rune: Eight hours, normally. 7:59:46 PM Rune: I suppose we had better go and get some rest. 7:59:55 PM Josh: Vaighul nods. "As had I." 8:00:03 PM Rune: Oh, elves just meditate. 8:00:14 PM Quill: Hank said he's gonna stay with William and the body until we can get a cleric tomorrow. 8:00:22 PM Rune: It's like sleeping but less... unconscious. 8:00:46 PM Rune: Good. ... but he really shouldn't be avoiding sleep. 8:02:42 PM Rune: ... he's probably still going to be awful to Taeral. Would you talk to him? 8:03:36 PM Rune: Not immediately, just... eventually. 8:04:03 PM *** Rune cuddles Vorel. *** 8:07:25 PM Rune: We have to go, Vorel. But we'll be back. I'll bring more lemons! And I'll see if I can find some toys. 8:07:50 PM Josh: Vorel: "Yay!" 8:07:59 PM Rune: Be good to Vaighul, your sister. She cares about you too! A lot. She's missed you. 8:08:38 PM Josh: Vorel: "Sister?" 8:09:23 PM Rune: Your kin, family. Nest mate? 8:09:34 PM Rune: You have the same parents. 8:10:30 PM Josh: Vorel looks to Vaighul, then back at you. 8:10:43 PM Josh: Vorel points to Vaighul. "Roo?" 8:11:08 PM Rune: She's Vaighul. 8:11:30 PM Rune: She's nice too, she wants to help. 8:12:02 PM Josh: Vorel looks at Vaighul. Vorel then crawls off and curls into a ball on the opposite side. 8:12:31 PM *** Creed is watching, quietly, not knowing what is being said *** 8:12:48 PM Josh: Right, to Creed, everyone is speaking gibberish right now. 8:13:19 PM Josh: Vaighul turns to Creed. "It is alright, little purple two-legger. We shall be fine." 8:13:48 PM Creed: "I don't mind it, I rather that we get on your good sides." 8:14:06 PM Josh: Vaighul nods. "Thank you for your help in sedating Baroth." 8:14:17 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:14:44 PM Creed: "I'd say we'd do it again, but we weren't in good shape afterwards, so.." 8:14:53 PM *** Rune snuggles Vorel and whispers something in his ear! *** 8:15:57 PM Quill: Should we sent the others here? 8:16:09 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:16:36 PM Josh: So, where are you guys going? 8:16:46 PM Quill: ((Back home, I think.))